


My Hero

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [97]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce is working late in the lab when Natasha returns from a mission.For the prompt: "My hero," Bruce chuckled.





	My Hero

Bruce’s eyes started to itch hours ago, but he needed to finish this. The calculations for the suit Tony wanted to build had to be perfect if it had any chance of standing a chance against the Hulk. They’d talked about having a remote operated suit, like the Iron Legion, but Tony thought the reaction time would be quicker with a suit that fit over his Iron Man suit. 

 

Bruce wasn’t so sure about putting anyone in the Hulk’s path if he truly lost control, but he was in favor of having a contingency plan just in case. That’s why everything had to be perfect, from the satellite that would hold the parts, to the pieces themselves. If there were any miscalculations, his friend’s life would be in danger and he couldn’t live with that. 

 

After finding yet another mathematical error, he sighed and shut down the holographic display for the time being. He took of his glasses and let out a sigh as he dropped them onto the counter. 

 

He ducked his head and rubbed at his dry eyes. He should have gone to bed hours ago, but his brain wouldn’t rest until he finished this task. 

 

When he looked back up to open the hologram again, he was surprised to see that he wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t surprised, however, by who was leaning against the wall near the door of his lab. 

 

“How long have you been standing there?” He was almost too embarrassed to ask. 

 

Natasha was a frequent visitor to his lab, at all hours, and there had been a few instances when he hadn’t even noticed she was there. 

 

“Not long,” she said with an amused smirk. “I didn’t expect anyone else to be up this late.” 

 

Bruce glanced at the time on the display and let out a short chuckle. 

 

“Don’t you mean so early?” 

 

Natasha just smiled and pushed off the wall to sit in the stool across from him. 

 

“What are you still doing up?” He asked, sliding the hologram to the side a little to look at her as he spoke.

 

She shrugged, her eyes on the calculations hovering between them as she answered. 

 

“I just got in,” she said. “What are you doing?” 

 

Up close he could see that her hair was wet and there was a bruise peeking out of the collar of her shirt. He learned early on not to ask about the missions she still went on, even if she did seek him out to take care of her injuries. She’d get defensive and shut him out. 

 

“Tony and I are working on a suit,” he answered. “I’m going through all the calculations.” 

 

“What kind of suit,” she asked, reaching out to swipe through the hologram. 

 

His calculations gave way to the rough drawing Tony had done a few days ago. The dimensions were scribbled beside it and her eyes widened at the sight of them. 

 

“What are you guys planning on fighting in that?” she asked, swiping back over to the calculations. 

 

“It’s just a precaution,” he said, closing down the hologram completely. “In case I lose control.” 

 

“Oh,” was all she said. 

 

They settled into an almost awkward silence until she broke the silence when the first rays of sunlight began to shine through the glass windows in the living room. 

 

“You look like you could use a break,” she said. “There’s a diner not too far from here that isn’t half bad.” 

 

Bruce shook his head and picked up his glasses, straightening a little on his stool. “I should finish it.” 

 

“Bruce,” she said and he looked up to see her watching him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not going to leave you here to pass out on this table.” 

 

“I guess diner eggs don’t sound bad right now.” 

 

Natasha smiled and bounced off of her stool and rounded to his side of the table. 

 

“Come on.” She nodded her head toward the door. “I’ll even pay.” 

 

“My hero,” Bruce chuckled and rose from his chair and followed her from the lab. 

 

The lights dimmed as they left and Bruce let out a sigh as they walked to the elevators. The weight of the project they were taking on temporarily lifted with the promise of a decent breakfast and even better company. 


End file.
